The Night Before
by Amyress
Summary: Lt.Vega has always respected and appreciated Athena Shepard's work and being so close to her he fears it has grown into something more. but he would never act on it. So when Shepard starts showing her interest, he automatically freezes up. And when he tries to remedies it, he believes its to late. Based on the Citadel DLC and after. Rated M for language
1. Shameless Flirts

The Night Before

* beginning of an experimental fanfic based on the citadel DLC

James made his way up to Shepard's apartment, looking forward to what she might say about his tattoo. Come to think of it, he thought as he pushed the button for her floor, her opinion was the only one that mattered to him. She was the one who had in fact convinced him to join the N7 program. If it wasn't for what she had told him, he might not have joined. Hell, he didn't even know if there would be any N7 program after this war. And even if he hadn't, her opinion would still matter to him. It was just something about her that had always caught his eye. Her deep red hair, her soft brown eyes. Before he had met her, he thought she was just another hero. He held her as his role model for so long. He remembered his pin from Fehl Prime. Yep, just another person that would bask in their own glory. But she had proved him wrong. She was a soldier just like him, just like every other alliance soldier and that's what he loved about her.

The elevator doors opened and he turned down the hall, into her apartment. The doors swung open revealing the huge apartment Shepard had got form Anderson. He looked around taking in everything that surrounded him, before he saw her standing on the balcony above. He smiled up to her.

"Hey, Lola. Nice place. Might not look so nice after that party though." He made his way to the stairs, feeling her eyes follow him. "You wouldn't trash my new apartment, would you James?"

James laughed. "ME?" he said "No. Never." He walked up the stairs and came on to the balcony beside Shepard. She put her data pad down and turned to look at him as he turned to the window. "Nice view, but this place…It's just not what I'm used to." He turned around and leaned back on the railing, memories of earth flowing back.

"And what would that be?" Shepard spoke with curiosity and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that she showed interest in his life, even before the military.,

He closed his eyes and embraced the memories. "I grew up on the beach on the pacific." He looked over to her. "So you know sand, water…. Real air." They both laughed slightly.

"You really miss it don't you?" They had both turned back to the window, thinking their own thoughts.

"Yeah and the people..." James let his voice trail off. He had spent most of his life on earth. Friends and family. He missed them more often than he let show.

"So what's her name?" Shepard turned to him.

"No!" he jumped up slightly at the question, not expecting his CO to ask something so personal. "No. I stopped Fraternizing when I joined the military. The two don't seem to go together."

"The military doesn't seem to stop you from being a shameless flirt." She smiled slyly. James felt his heart jump. He didn't know where this conversation was going and he didn't know how to stop it.

"Yeah well…" He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "That's just my way. I don't mean anything by it, Lola.

"That's never stopped you before." Shepard said with a slight smile, averting her eyes a bit.

James laughed. "Who's the flirt now?" a spark flashed in her eye.

"You don't find me attractive?" she asked edging slightly closer.

James's heart rate began to speed up. "No... Um yes...I just... You're my commander, por Dios." he lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, the conversation making him slightly nervous. "I can never tell if your yanking my chain or not."

"Forget about me." What was that loo he saw on her face? Disappointment?

" You honestly expect me to believe that you haven't hooked up with anyone since enlisting?" she gave him a knowing glance and he could feel the heat spread through his cheeks.

He shrugged it off though. "Nothing serious. But I'm still flesh and blood if you know what I mean."

"Flesh and blood... right..." Shepard turned off and began to gaze at the window. Her red hair caught the light and James found himself once again admiring her beauty.

"So what did you come here for, James?"

James faltered a bit as he tried to remember what exactly he had come for. "Oh shit. right." he moved away from her a bit but he could still feel her eyes watching him. "I wanted to show you." he removed his shirt as he turned around, showing Shepard the new N7 tattoo as it stood out fresh on his skin. "What do you think?"

He heard her footsteps behind him, soft at first as if debating something, and then they moved faster. He felt the soft graze of her fingertips as they ran over the tattoo, admiring its work.

"Its good." she said letting her fingers fall back to her side. "You've earned it." a small laughed escaped her lips. "Now the real work begins."

James turned to her, his face devoid of all jokes. "I heard what you said before and I'm in. Cien por ciento."

She nodded in approval. "Glad to hear it."

He smiled in response to her, thoughts floating through his mind about the conversation before. "Anyway," he nervously slipped his shirt back on, causing Shepard to turn away. He guesses she had forgotten that he had his shirt off…or she didn't.

"That's it... I just wanted to show you that bad boy. I gotta get back to the Normandy." he moved slowly to the stairs. She waved him off and followed behind him.

"Yes I'm sure you have better things to do then sit here with Me." he laughed.

"Eh, Estaban wants my help working the shuttle."

"Sounds exciting." her tone was the classic sarcastic Shepard.

James shook his head as he made it to the door.

Stopping once more, he gave the place one more look over. "Seriously, Shepard, this is going to be the perfect place for a fiesta." he gave her a wink.

"Just go, James. I'll see you tonight."

"Adios, Shepard" he gave her a two finger salute and exited the door. He waited until the doors swished closed behind him before letting the grin spread across his face. Tonight was going to be a fun night.

He stood by the shuttle, spinning the pliers in between his fingers as he space out. He was still thinking of how Shepard had acted during their meeting before.

Just the way the entire conversation had turned, he had never expected that.

Six months. Six months he spent with Shepard before being assigned to her crew. He had gotten to know her pretty well. An orphan from earth, enlisted as soon as she turned eighteen. What she had done on Elysium had completely blown his mind and hearing it retold from her eyes had made it even more unbelievable. And she had done all that by herself. She had no one to rely on in her early years unlike him.

She knew the whole reason he enlisted was because of his uncle. He had told her that during one of their many on-ship conversations.

He silently remembers how he used to worship her and how the others on his squad would make fun of his supposed 'unnatural obsession'.

His mind wandered again.

"_Just –" he took a deep breath as he hopped off the counter, scattering his cards as his boots hit the floor. "Put it on my tab." He told the bartender as he walked away. He stopped with the monitor in his hands as a group of batarians approached him. _Ah, shit. _ Was all he could think as he stopped before them._

"_You some Shepard lover?" The one on the right asked holding a knife tightly in his hand. James eyed it and smiled. "And if I was?" he threw the monitor and took out his own knife. The other two were on him as the one on the right fell. He quickly took out another before running from the bar, laughing slightly. He slowed his pace and glanced behind him to see if he had caused to big of a problem. To his relief, it seems he hadn't. People went in and out of the place like there was never any disturbance. _

"_Lieutenant." James froze and slowly turned to the man behind me. "You are not the easiest man to get a hold of." The man had dark skin, his face was marred by time but he still spoke with the authority he would always have. What stood out the most, was his alliance uniform. James hadn't seen one since he came to omega._

"_Can I help you… sir." He crossed his arms and waited for an explanation. _

"_I won't bead around the bush, Vega so let's get straight to it. I need you cleaned up and on my ship in the next hour."_

_James scoffed. "And when I refuse."_

"_Look, I understand what happened on Fehl Prime was difficult for you, but you need to get over it! I have a job for you; one I think you may enjoy." A smile spread across Anderson's face._

"_And what might that be, Admiral?"_

_The admiral turned and marched away and James followed suit quickly. "We need you to guard a Prisoner as we transport her back to earth and prepare her for her hearing."_

"_Oh, sounds big." James stopped. "Who is it?"_

_The Admiral didn't stop as he moved toward his ship. "Athena Shepard."_

"JAMES!" the pliers dropped from his hand and crashed to the floor. Steve rose from the shuttle, wiping his hands and laughing. "A little lost today. Aren't we, Mr. Vega?"

James bent down and picked up the pliers. "Shut it. Estaban, before I kick your ass."

Steve held his hands. "Hey I don't know anything." He threw the towel in to the tool box. "But if you want to explain why my 'Helper' did absolutely nothing to help me, please go on."

James couldn't hide the smile on his face. He really hadn't helped Steve since he came back. He dropped the pliers into the box and turned away, running his neck nervously.

"It's Shepard, right."

James turned and narrowed his eyes at the pilot. Steve laughed.

"A krogan could even see how gone you are for her."

"I am not." He dropped his hand and began picking up the rest of the tools. "I Respect her."

Steve laugh and shook his head. "Yeah, sure." He said walking past Vega and patting him on the back.

"Even if I was.." steve stopped and turned to him. "She's Commander Shepard. Flirting with her is one thing, but to have her actually act like something could be between us…" James shook his head.

Steve sighed. "If that's how you see it, but you need to be sure. Don't let titles stop you. Athena's more than that." James smiled at the mention of her name.

"Where you off to, Estaban?" he asked locking up the tools and moving to put the back into the locker.

"Gonna go get ready for Shepard's party." He waved James off as he got into the elevator.

The doors swished closed and the only thought Steve had was that this was going to be a fun night.

**A/N sooo yeah experimental soooo let me know what you guys think! 3**


	2. The Party Begins

**A/N Thank you to all those who read my story! I didn't really think this many people were going to like it but I'm glad you guys do! This is just a heads up, I'll probably continue this through the last battle on earth I haven't decided yet but let me know what you guys think. I for one would love to see how James reacts to Shepard's 'Death'? (I don't think she dies at the end) this is a nice little chapter just to get the party started ;) soooo R&R please **

The Night Before chapter 2

"How do you really think this is going to go?" James and Steve rode up to Shepard's apartment. They had left a little later than planned, but James wasn't entirely sure he should show up by himself.

"It's a party, Mi amigo. It can go however we want it to." He gave Steve a wicked smile. He honestly didn't know how tonight was going to go but he was going to just go with the flow and see where that takes him.

The doors swung open and the two men turned down the hall and followed the sound of music. The doors to her apartment swished open as they approached, showing them the beginning of what was the party. It looks like everyone had made it. James spotted most of the Normandy's crew out mingling , drinks already in hand talking to several other people he wasn't too sure he knew.

"James! Steve!" Shepard walked up to them from her spot talking to another asari dressed in red. James almost froze on spot. He had never seen her in … Normal clothes before. Aside from the hoodie she wore sometimes on the ship. This, this was nothing like that. She was dressed head to toe in black. Her shirt was elegant, but sexy, showing her shoulders and the one tattoo she had on her upper back. Her hair hung in a loose ponytail so that small tendrils fell around her face. Her black pants hugged the curves he never noticed she had. And last but not least she was wearing heals. Knee-length, leather boots to be exact. He felt himself gulp at her smile.

"Well, well looking good, Shepard." Steve said handing her the bottle of Ryncol he had picked up from the bar.

She glanced at it and laughed. "Are you trying to kill me, Steve?"

He shrugged. "I just figured you liked that hard stuff."

"Too right you are." She let the bottle hang down in her hands.

"So, Shep-" James started to speak but he quickly cut her off. "No one is calling me Shepard tonight. Athena. My name is Athena." She began to stalk over to the kitchen. "Tired of being called a damn dog." She placed the bottle down with the rest and joined the group that was talking in there. Traynor, Liara, Tali, Garrus, and the asari in red had now joined them. Her eyes darted toward him and he couldn't help but give her a little smile before he turned and went to join Steve, Ash and Jack.

He took a seat on the couch beside Ash, slinging his arms over the sides.

"Hey, muscles." Jack greeted him as she took another shot of whatever she was drinking. "You gonna get a drink or what?" James mocked jacks grin as she went a got him a drink. "Do I even want to question what the hell she's drinking?" Ash took her cup and shotted the rest of it. Shaking her head to remove the taste she turned to him ,"No, no in the slightest."

Jack came back and handed him his drink. He took it from her with a smile and followed Ashley's example. The liquor stung as it went down, but not as much as other things he had. _Like that shit they served on Omega. _James frowned at the thought. This was a party, he shouldn't be thinking about the past.

"Man this music is hot." He placed his glass down on the table. "The right music sets the tone for the whole party, right Estaban?" James turned to Steve.

The man took a sip of his drink and smiled uncomfortably. "Sure. My parties are always a little hit and miss, to be honest."

James laughed. "Stick with me, Bud. I'm a party legend. Back in school they called me 'Party Vega'"

"Party Vega, huh?" Athena leaned on the couch arm next to Vega. He hadn't even noticed her walk this way.

"Did they make t-shirts?" Ash asked, leaning back and winking toward Athena.

James rolled his eyes. "I ran with a simple crowd."

"You still do." Grunt came behind them from the bar and moved to stand next to Athena. "Is THIS what humans call a party?"

"Hell no!" Jack knocked back her drink.

"Give it some time." James said turning to the Krogan. "Humans need a little more….lubrication before we let loose."

"Not all humans." Jack stated holding what had to be at least her fifth drink of the night.

"Lubrication, huh?" Athena smiled slyly and grabbed James's hands lifting him off the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" James could feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

She smiled up at him. "Relax." She dropped his hands and motioned for everyone to follow her. Grabbing the bottles of the kitchen counter, she moved to where Joker, EDI and two others sat talking.

"You know why Cerberus is going to lose?" Joker continued speaking as the others followed Athena into the room. " Demographics. They stay recruiting guys at like twenty eight to fight their ass off for the cause. Do you see any old people? No. No families. There's no future in a terrorist group."

"Yeah and sure they pay well," the black man started speaking, "But you ever bring up Vacation time?"

A scoff escaped Athena's mouth as she cracked open the first bottle which just happened to be the Ryncol. "Don't even get me started on that, Jacob." The man smiled.

"Speaking of which, I hear your going to be a father soon." Miranda asked.

"And that's my Queue to see what Athena's doing." Joker moved from the pair off friends and came to join them all at the bar. "So what are we drinking, Commander?" Joker asked as he took his spot next to EDI. Athena shot him a look and he held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Slip of the tongue."

"Ryncol." She said pouring five shots.

Joker's face screwed up in disgust. "I'll pass." Athena handed the shots out to the four soldiers. And lifting her own she smiled at Joker. "I thought you would."

James watched as she knocked back her drink with ease, slamming the cup on the table as she finished. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking at them. Jack downed her cup first, smiling at Athena's challenge.

"You ain't gonna beat me." She said opening the bottle and pouring herself another shot.

"I can try." She held out her cup for another shot.

"Krogan drink," Grunt knocked back his. "Krogan victory. Challenge accepted." He held his glass out for another one.

James shook his head. "What's the matter, Vega? Too much for you?" Athena eyed his still full shot glass. He knew all too well the effects the Krogan liquor might have on him, but he hated denying any type of challenge, especially from her.

God, this woman was going to be the death of him. He knocked back his shot, the liquor burning as it made its way down into his system. The bar cheered around him as he opened his eyes and went for another shot.

"There you go!" Athena poured him another.

"Ok, you guys have officially hit crazy." Ash knocked back her one shot before leaving to sit on the couch across from were Miranda was sitting.

"Ryncol?" James asked leaning over the counter to speak with her.

She nodded and giggled slightly. "I had a rough childhood." She poured herself another shot.

He followed her example feeling the little bit of liquor beginning to work. "Anything you care to share?" He brought the glass up to his lips and took his shot slowly, enjoying the feeling of the ale going down.

She eyed him for a minute before bending down and producing another bottle.

"So who's up for some Batarian ale?" Shouts came through and everyone crowded around.

Disappointment came to him as she began pouring more shots. But he wasn't going to give up so easily.

**A/N so I have decided to break the party down like they did in the game but idk I just feel like shepard and her friends wouldn't just stay in random groups everyone should idk mingle hence everyone coming to the bar for drinks and blocking James to the max lol anyway let me know what you guys think after all this is just the beginning.**


	3. The Tables Have Turned

**A/N Thank you all so much for your feedback! I really love reading all of your comments and I love the fact that you guys are enjoying my twist of the citadel party. I hope to make all you Vega lovers out there proud. It's time to hear a little from Athena's point of view since Vega was the one to shoot her down before. Hehe I have plans. Now shall we continue on? **

The Night Before chapter 3

_-"Think before you speak"_

Athena moved around the party mingling as much as she could. She was already feeling more than tipsy and for that she was glad. Her earlier conversation with James had still been on her mind when the party started and although he never out right rejected her, she felt as if he had done as much. So just like everyone else, she began to drink her troubles away. Tonight was a night to forgive and forget. They all needed to just let loose and have some fun. She watched her guest from her spot leaning over the kitchen counter. She heard Samara and Zaeed conversing behind her and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh when she heard his pathetic attempt to flirt.

"I like the way the colors blend… and the depth… actually I have no idea what I'm saying." Samara's words reached her ears.

Athena laughed. Taking her cup, she moved away from them and set back to the bar. Steve sat there with Joker, Javik and ash, all of them laughing.

"What?" Joker was saying as she placed her cup down and took out another bottle of liquor. She poured a cup without even looking at the label. "Garden world, yes. But it's got these chlorine swamps."

"Are you talking about Tarith?" she asked taking a sip from her cup. Joker nodeded with a huge smil as Steve raised his glass. "I'll see your Tarith and raise you a Zorya. Home of toxic spores and Athlete's lung."

"What do you think is the worst planet to crash on?" Ash turned to her and asked.

She thoughts back to her years in the alliance. So many places she had visited. Tarith, Solmarlon, Raysha and those were just three of dozens.

"Thegeuse." She said without thinking. The others just looked at her. She shrugged and smiled. "I hated the atmosphere." She smiled and took another sip before refilling her cup.

"Hey now!" Joker reached over and took the bottle from her pouring some into his and Javik's cup. "I don't care if this is your house. Don't hog the good stuff." He took a swig from the bottle.

"Haven't you had enough, Joker?" Ash eyed him curiously, swaying a little as she adjusted her position in her seat.

"HAHAHAHA-" Joker stopped his laughter and stared at her. "Oh shit, you were serious?" The group busted out in laughter. Joker smiled in satisfaction as he knocked back his drink. "AH, Free drinks." He slammed his cup to the table and rose from his seat. "Now excuse me while I go see what EDI's up to."

"Oh hey, let me go with you!" Ash rose to, her drink in hand. "Last I saw, James was surrounded by Biotics." She wiggled her brows as her and Joker headed to the stairs.

"Oh this should be good." Joker commented as they made their way up.

"I think I will try and locate this Kasumi that stalks your premises." Javik rose as well mumbling something else that was completely lost within the music.

That left her and Steve.

"Care for another?" she held the bottle up offering him another cup.

"Eh. What the hell." She took out two shot glasses and poured them each a shot.

"To shore leave." She said smiling, hitting her glass against his.

"To shore leave." The glasses clanged and they both knocked back there drinks, shaking their head as the alcohol made its way down their throats.

"Hey," Steve set his glass down and shifted his seat so that he could see Athena better. "I was talking to James earlier-"

"Oh God." Athena let her head fall into her hands as embarrassment overcame her. She could just imagine what James had said to him earlier about their awkward conversation.

Steve laughed. "Go ahead. what did he say?" she didn't remove her face from her hands.

"Nothing." He paused and she chanced a look at him. His smile grew as he saw her eyes. "Well nothing bad. He seemed conflicted. It was kinda sweet actually."

Confusion set over her. "Conflicted?"

He reached over and grabbed the bottle. "He said there was something heating up between you two." He took a swig from the bottle, his eyes never leaving her face. "I hope he's right because you two deserve each other."

"Yeah, well," she turned up to the balcony looking to see if he could see them talking. "He's made it pretty clear to me. He doesn't seem interested." She shrugged her shoulders letting them slump down as she moved from behind the bar. "I guess I'll always just be Commander Shepard."

She moved to the stair case eager to get away from James's confidant. His words had opened up thoughts within her mind that she really didn't want to think about now.

"Hey Athena," she stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned as Steve called her name. "Don't believe that."

* * *

"Absolutely, I'm not saying that there not." James argued his point. To many times Biotics had proven too unstable and unpredictable.

Liara shook her head in disappointment. "Your just saying there not that impressive."

"I'm not saying… I'm just saying…"He looked away in frustration only to see Athena coming up the stairs to join them "…Ah shit."

"No it's fine." Liara continued, oblivious to the fact that his last comment wasn't made toward the conversation. "I'm sure no here is insulted." She said it with sarcasm something that he had rarely heard in her voice when on duty.

Jacob crossed his arms and smiled. "Maybe."

"What are you trying to say, James?" Athena joined them, leaning on the railing.

He sighed. "I'm just saying…" he felt his tongue tie under her gaze. "What I'm trying to say is…" Athena cocked an eyebrow waiting for him to continue his thoughts. "Look, nothing compares to peak physical fitness." He found his thought and continued on. "I mean look at this." He held up his arm and flexed his muscles,smiling , showing the group what he meant. "Biotics can't give you this kind of fine instrument."

"Okay." Jacob nodded in agreement. "You work for it. I get that."

"I'll have you know," Liara put a hand on her hip and swayed in a flirty way. " my physical conditioning is top rate."

Everyone laughed. "And yet all I ever see you do is spam your singularity." Athena moved from her place on the railing to stand closer to Jacob.

"It saves your ass." Ash said in a matter of fact tone.

"You got me there."

"Not to mention that shield that saved your asses on Thessia." Joker chimed in as he, Samantha and EDI moved down the stairs.

"Damn Joker, your supposed to be on my side." James shouted over the railing at the pilot's descending figure.

Joker gave a short chuckle. "Yeah having the cripple on your side when arguing about physical fitness. Good one, Vega."

James shook his head. "Anyone?" He turned to Ash. "What about you, Ash?"

The other soldier looked at him, her eyes sizing her up as she formed her own opinion. "Hmm not sure if I can tell just by looking." Her eyes gave a flirty look and he couldn't help but smile. Ash was a very respectable soldier and Very cute too. She had a long history with Athena and everyone knew it.

"Come on in closer." James edged over a little, continuing to be his flirty self. He just couldn't help it. "Don't be shy."

He noticed Athena tense beside him. Her eyes immediately shooting between him and Ash, her face showing only a little bit of jealousy. Ash of course didn't notice and James found himself silently wondering how much his friend had had to drink already. He himself had already had enough to be noticeably buzzed.

Guilt washed over him and he automatically moved away from Ash as he cleared his throat as he continued talking. "What about you, Lola? You gotta be with me on this one." He asked.

She didn't answer right away, her eyes still moving between the two soldiers and James silently kicked himself for doing something so stupid in front of her. Yeah, he was a flirt but he should have restrained himself just then. Damn alcohol.

"Yeah, Shep. Where do you stand on all this?" Jacob chimed in and Athena shook her head in response.

"I wouldn't call Biotics unpredictable." She said crossing her arms. "There are plenty of times where they've gotten us out of some tight binds."

"Yeah," James spoke, trying to get her attention again. "But a person can improve their Physique. Biotics," he gave a victorious smile as he moved to lean back on to the railing. "They are what they are."

"Just shut up and do some sit ups." James jumped forward, startled as Kasumi materialized behind him. She smiled as the group laughed at him.

"Kasumi…" Jacob said her name, warning her.

"What?" she clicked her Omni-tool and reactivated her cloak. "Just looking." She said her voice trailing away.

"Goddess." Liara shook he head again. "I need another drink."

"I'm right there with you." Liara and Ash left the group heading downstairs to the bar where Joker and Samantha sat laughing.

"I'm going to go find Miranda." Jacob said as he too turned to leave.

That left James alone with Athena.

"Lola, I-"

She held up a hand cutting him off. "Don't want to hear it." Her face turned hard as she looked him in the eyes. "You turned me down. I get it. Let's…" She shook her head and gave a small small before turning to leave. "Let's just enjoy the party.

James watched her retreating figure as it moved down the stairs to join the others at the bar. The music became louder and he saw a few of the party goers move off to start dancing.

He saw Steve look up to him at the balcony, a wondering expression coming across his face. That was when he realized Steve was right... And he had fucked up.


	4. One Dance

The Night Before chapter 4

"…_and let the games begin."_

James felt like an idiot. How could he just out right flirt with Ash in front of her like that? All night he had tried to avoid her, his thoughts mixing with Steve's words from earlier. Even though he still denied most of what he said, he found himself guilty over the hurt he had seen in her eyes when she had left him on the balcony.

He watched her from where he stood, having not moved from his spot. The bar was occupied by everyone. War stories and family times filled the air with the group's laughter. He wanted to join them but he was still too caught up in his mind. Then again, he could use a drink. A good one.

He moved from his place on the balcony and headed downstairs, passing the group by the bar and turning down the hall toward the bathroom. First he needed to relax. He moved in to the small room headed for the sink, only to jump back as Kasumi materialized in front of him.

"Occupied!" she smiled and turned to him.

"God damn it, Kasumi." James regained himself and moved out of the bathroom. The door shut behind him as he made his way to the kitchen.

_Get a hold of yourself, James. Es muy sencillo. _His mind spoke encouraging words as he splashed his face with cold water. Shutting off the tap, he moved to the counter and grabbed a new glass. Grabbing the first bottle he could reach, he cracked it open and took a long swig of the burning substance, before pouring his own glass and heading over to the bar.

The group was laughing. "I bet you its grunt." Joker said raising his glass.

"What'd I miss?" James asked taking the furthest seat at the bar away from Athena. She glanced toward him for a second before she turned back to her conversation with Ash and Tali. Damn did he screw up. he placed his empty cup beside him.

"The prothean wants to know whose strong me," Grunt hit his fist against his chest "Or Wrex." He stayed staring at his elder.

"Damn." He took a drink from the bar. "You know, I've been kinda wondering that myself."

"You have to admit, it's a good question."Zaeed stated from the corner where he stood with samara and Javik.

"HA!" Wrex gave a short laugh that made James smile from his seat. "Baby pyjack here wouldn't stand a chance."

"Don't listen to this fossil. The only thing he could defeat is a glass of warm milk."

"I got headlights bigger then you, Junior."

Grunt and Wrex stayed at eye with each other waiting for the challenge to be made and state. And just by the feel of the room, James had the feeling that this was something long overdue.

"You guys done talking?" Joker instigated from his chair.

Grunt turned to him and smiled. "Yeah. Only one way to settle this." He turned back to Wrex and slammed his head down on to his. Wrex staggered back a bit. The smile clear on his face. "OH HO! Now the party's getting started." Wrex brought his head back and slammed it against Grunts causing the younger Krogan to fall slightly to his knees as he held his nose.

"HEY! WOAH!" Athena held up her hands stopping them as grunt prepared for another attack. "Another time maybe?" she asked her face clearly fearful for the state and wellbeing of the apartment. "I'd like Anderson to have this place back without Krogan battle marks."

"AW, come on, Shepard. "Joker whined from the corner. "Your no fun."

"So why don't you take wrex on, Joker?" Athena crossed her arms and gave her little sarcastic smiling as she waited for the pilot to respond.

"Come to think of it Joker," Garrus asked from his spot by the window. "When's the last time you even trained with a gun?"

Joker shrugged. "Sometime before I got an ass kicking robot as my copilot.

"Yeah but what if EDI's the one in trouble?" James joined into the conversation.

"The weapons locker is right on the bridge. It's practically right there!"

"A weapon you can't get to is no weapon at all." Garrus said as he took a sip from his drink.

"You know what this is?" Wrex, forgetting his early confrontation with Grunt, shouted as he approached Joker by the bar. "This is a man emergency!" he spoke the words fast. So fast they almost sound like one. James couldn't help but laugh, causing his drink spill from his mouth. He looked down at his slightly wet shirt as he took a napkin and wiped his mouth. Beside him he could hear Athena, Ash and Tali, giggling.

James smiled as he turned to him. No better time than the present. Placing his cup back on the counter, he left the conversation and walked the short length of the bar to join the girls. "Something funny, ladies?" he asked leaning down next to Tali.

"What?" Ash looked around pretending to be oblivious while Athena giggled beside her. "Oh no nothing." She smiled widely at him, a hint of the flityness from before sparkled in her eyes.

"Nice of you to join us again, Lieutenant." Athena said drawing his and Ash's attention back to her. He mentally cursed himself. He couldn't screw up again.

"So Vega,"A small hiccup escaped Tali's mouth. "Enjoying the party?"

"Eh, maybe." He looked to Athena and gave her a small smile. "I could be having more fun if someone would dance with me."

Her eyes grew wide in surprise and she began to laugh as she back away from the counter. "No. NO! No dancing." She waved her arms in protest.

"Did I hear someone say dancing?" Jack set her drink down and moved off from the room. She grabbed Garrus and Traynor, much to their protest. "Let's go, Move your asses. I'm not dancing by myself." Jack gestured to Ash and Tali. "Now this is a party!" Tali grabbed Ash and followed Jack out as she dragged them toward the kitchen, all the others following behind, leaving him and Athena alone.

Moving off the table he came around the bar. She didn't move away which surprised him a little but also gave him the confidence that alcohol managed to devoid him of. "Come on, Lola." He said giving a small pleading look. "One dance." She turned away, thinking. James sighed and took her face in his hand, gently turning it back to face him. "One dance." He said much softer. He saw her eyes drift down to his lips and he felt her smile spread under his fingers. "Fine, Lieutenant. One dance." James smiled in victory as he took Athena's hand and lead her out of the bar. They walked hand in hand until the joined the others who were dancing on the floor. Well mostly on the floor. Zaeed, Javik,Grunt and Wrex stood off to the side watching the others. Jack was on the pool table. Kasumi of course was nowhere to be found.

"WOAHHHH!" James stopped on the edge of the group. Taking Athena's hand, he spun her around as they both fell into rhythm. He watched as her hips and arms sway to the music; her eyes closed enjoying the sounds and relaxation around her. His body moved in time with hers, barely brushing it as he moved a tiny bit closer.

"Hell yeah, Shep!" Jack's voice came from the back as everyone turned to see James and Athena dancing. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as the beat slowed down. Her eyes met his for a brief moment before she moved from his embrace and began dancing with Garrus.

"Hah. Captain on deck!" Steve Said and she immediately left Garrus's side and came to dance with him. "Has she always been like this?" Samantha perked up from the corner where she was dancing in a group with Miranda and Jacob.

"Athena is saving the galaxy…" everyone smiled at the lazy tone that came with Tali's voice. "You have to forgive a few eccentrities."

"It's very…enthusiastic." At the moment the music stopped and you could hear the few laughs that Samantha's comment received.

Athena turned to her and smiled at little out of breath. "Thank you Samantha." The next song started up and they all felt back into beat. She moved away from the group and stalked back toward James.

"I still didn't get my one dance." He said as she stopped in front of him. Athena smiled and leaned up toward him. He froze with anticipation, her face so close to his. But she only paused in front of him for barely a second; their lips centimeters from touching, before continuing on to his ear.

"Not a chance, Vega." She said. Dropping back down to her feet, she let her hands slide down his chest before joining joker and EDI in the living room.

* * *

James stood there frozen his heart beat skyrocketing as the blush filled his cheeks. He didn't even see Steve and Ash look his way. The two of them smiled and shook their heads having the exact same thought as they had the night before when they had planned this. That woman would be the death of James Vega.

**A/N ok so this chapter could be a lot better but I kinda of struggled with it since it's mostly of script and I know I just won't be able to catch some characters the way that I want. So I decided to leave it like this for now. As for Shepard playing James, eh it just seems like something I would do if I caught the guy I like flirting with my best friend. Kinda like a tease I guess XD anyway R&R! 3**


	5. The Night Before

The Night before chapter 5

_I really just did that. _Athena moved from the dance floor, away from James. Alcohol was coursing through everyone system. She could see it in their faces. Garrus and his sarcastic smile; Liara and her unusual carefree attitude; Tali and her… Never mind. No words could even begin to explain her friend's strange and humorous intoxicated behavior. The again with the way she was just dancing, she couldn't have been much better.

She made her way over to where Joker sat on her couch, EDI standing over him while he continuously shook his head.

"I have recordings of you talking in your sleep that would make for a highly amusing extranet video."

Athena saw Joker's face drop. "Okay. That's cheating."

"So he won't dance with you, huh?" Athena asked as she approached, cradling her drink.

"Hello, Athena." The robot smiled at her before releasing what almost sounded like a sigh. "He will not." It had been months since EDI had taken over the body she now had, and still Athena couldn't get over how… human she seemed now.

She shrugged and put her cup down before crossing her arms. "Well, I will."

"HAHAHA-"Joker rose from seat laughing but it didn't faze her. She merely stared at him expectantly. "Seriously. Don't go there." He sat back down.

"One dance won't kill you."

"Other people are dancing, Jeff." EDI stated, her voice sounding a little hopeful.

"Yes," Joker nodded and grabbed his drink. "They are. And I am sitting here enjoying my drink."

"Joker…"

"No,"

"Come on."

"NO!"

"Seriously?"

"Ugh… fine." Joker grabbed EDI's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Athena watched as they fell into rhythm with the others, well as much rhythm as joker could follow. He swung his arms and moved his hips a tad bit off beat but no one really noticed nor did they really care. Everyone was having fun. Even Wrex had joined the dancing much to her surprise. He wasn't even that bad. Never had she thought she would be able to have a night like this with her friends. With everything that has happened in the last three years, she was surprised she was even able to get a night alone.

Her mind thought back to her first shore leave with the crew from the original Normandy. It had been a couple of months after the attack on the Citadel. They had all gone to Chora's den just to blow off some steam. It was fun. Drinks and dancing. But much to everyone's dislike it was over to soon.

A thought occurred to her.

"Hey everyone! Come over here a minute!" She plopped down on the couch with her drink in hand. "Let's go. Arrange your sorry asses. I want a picture to remember this."

"An excellent suggestion, Athena." EDI sat down beside her with Joker not too far.

"I want a copy!" Ash came up behind her, resting her hand on the sofa.

"A photo with primitives. How charming."

All her friends gathered around her as glyph came in front. "If you could all please direct your attention this way."

Looking around she took in the faces of everyone around her. "Thanks for coming, everyone. Here's to us." she smiled as turned back to glyph. "Everybody say Normandy."

Voices echoed around her as the camera flashed. When the picture was taken, everyone rose but no one seemed to move very far. The music died down and conversations started.

"I'm going to get more drinks." Athena moved from the couch.

"I'll help." James moved from his spot behind the couch and walked with her to the bar.

Moving behind the bar, she took out her last her bottle of Brandy. James placed the cups on the tray.

"You sure know how to throw one hell of a party, Athena." He took the bottle from her and began pouring the drinks.

"Why thank you, James." She smiled at him.

"Sixty-seven. Holium. Very reactive, very magnetic." Tali's voice reached their ears.

"Sixty-eight. Erbium. Atomic weight 167 and change." Samantha's soon joined.

Athena gave a face as she realized they were reciting the elements. Either they had too much to drink or not enough. "We better get these drinks out there." She lifted the tray up on to her shoulder.

"I could take that you know-"James offered his hand but Athena denied it, moving away from him.

"I got it." She walked past him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine-"

"Forget it Cortez. I would never-"Ash hit the tray as she backed up away from the others, sending a cascade of drinks on to Athena's wardrobe. The tray fell from her hands, cups crashing to the floor.

"Oh shit, Commander." Athena held up her hands to steady herself. "I am so sorry."

"Tell that to the liquor." Athena mumbled as she shook the brandy off her hands. "I'm going to go change." Turning around, she went upstairs.

James watched as Athena left the party to change. He wanted to talk to her. To ask her why she had been messing with him, if she had been messing with him. Everything that had happened today seemed so far reach it confused him. He wasn't sure whether he should pursue or let it be. _I guess that's my fault though. _The thoughts made his head hurt. He hadn't been this conflicted since meeting Treeya. But the Asari was nothing like Athena.

All around him people seemed to break off. Ash, Liara and Jack moved to the bar.

"Sixty-nine." Tali sank to the couch beside Garrus as she continued reciting the elements.

Traynor laughed. "In your dreams."

James let out a chuckle and moved from the room. He walked up the stairs and to the back toward Athena's room. She was alone. It was now or never.

"By the way," he stopped in his tracks as Kasumi walked out of the room. "You have excellent taste in underwear." The door slid shut leaving her out in the hall. Kasumi shrugged and turned to leave.

"Better luck to you, Handsome." She brushed his shoulder as she walked by him to the stairs.

He watched her walk away, curiosity getting the better of him. _What the hell had she been doing in there?_

"Kasumi did you take-" the door slid open to reveal Shepard standing in front of him. Her eyes widen as she realized who was there.

"James?" she asked questioningly. "Can I help you with something?"

James stood there, forgetting what the reason was he had come up here in the first place. "Um- Can I talk to you commander?"

Athena eyed him, suspicion clear in her features. "Let me just change." She opened the door and he came in, but before she could even move an inch from him he grabbed her arm and pulled her in to his kiss. At first she seemed reluctant, taken by surprise, but soon he felt her relax into it. Her hand threaded around his neck, bringing him closer. He released her arm and wrapped his own hands around her waist.

"Talk, huh?" she said when they finally pulled apart. Her smile widen as he laughed.

"I've never been one for words." She grabbed his hands and began leading him to the bed.

"Neither have I."

**A/N ok so this chapter was a little harder than I had thought it would be. But I like the way it came out for the most part. Now chapter 6 is going to be just a little bit more difficult. Idk what I want to do with that chapter so I going to ask you guys a fan question. Answer in a review or PM me! I love listening to what ppl think and if I like your idea and use it I promise to give credit where it's do! 3**

**FAN QUESTION: do you guys think that Shepard and Vega should accept what happened between them now or should the feel guilty about it until idk maybe later XD?**


	6. Hang Over

The Night Before chapter 6

His head was pounding. James felt the spinning of the room around him as he tried to open his eyes and view the damage that had been done. Last night had been fun. Drinking with his friends and crew members. He still hadn't gotten over how many drinks they had all had. Surely enough to make him not remember everything.

Think, Vega, Think.

Flashes of the night before played in his mind. Coming into Athena's room while she was changing. Kissing her and following her to her bed...

"Shit." his eyes flew open and he took in his surroundings. He was in Athena's room, lying on her bed, the lovely Commander sound asleep beside him. Slowly he got up. Swinging his legs over the side, he rose from the bed quietly trying not to wake her. God, what the hell had he done? Sleeping with Commander Shepard? Relations with a higher ranking officer? The alliance would have his head.

But some part of him was glad for the alcohol induced problem. But at this moment it stood quiet to all the other voice that screamed in his head.

What the hell were you thinking?! Not only is she a higher rank, but she's fucking Commander Shepard, por dios!

He couldn't get his thoughts straight. He had to get out of here, occupy his time better. Searching around, he began getting dress. Just as he was pulling his shirt on, he heard her stir.

"Aren't we the early bird?" she said dreamily stretching as she rose, holding her covers over her. She took in him putting on his shirt. "Did you..." She glanced to his unmade side of the bed. "Are you..."

"I think it's best if we just keep this to ourselves." He said as he turned to the door. Stopping in front he waited for her response. He didn't want to look her in the eye. That's what had gotten him in this mess. He couldn't stand to know he was hurting her. So when she finally did speak, her words surprised him.

"Your right." She moved off the bed and came to stand beside him still holding the covers in place. "Wouldn't want the world to know you were with Commander Shepard." She said the words with disgust. A title she never wanted.

"Athena, I-"

"Dismissed, lieutenant." She stalked off to the shower leaving James standing there alone looking after her.

* * *

Athena ran the towel through her hair, drying as much as possible.

She had been stupid to do what she had done last night, but in truth she regretted nothing. Once before she had a similar situation. Back then she had deluded herself into thinking he could be nothing more than a friend. But as time passed, she had come to feel something for him and just like that he was gone. She was face with a choice and although she never regretted saving Ash on Virmire, she had often wondered how different this would all be if Kaidan was still alive. Would she have actually done like she had tonight? Would they have been together at all?

James was nothing like Kaidan but still he had attracted her. Perhaps there was something more she was missing...

"He is not Kaidan. You can't replace him no matter how hard you try." She spoke the words to her reflection and even as she said it she knew that wasn't what she was doing. She was just trying to move on. To be human instead of just Commander Shepard.

"And look how well that turned out." She threw the towel in to the hamper and turned out the room. She would have to worry about her lack of a personal life later. For right now she had over a dozen people in her house, hung over most likely.

Walking down the stairs she was just about to have glyph order breakfast, when the smell of bacon and eggs drifted past her.

"Good Morning, Athena." EDI called to her from the window where she stood watching the passing people. She was the only one who saw her come down. Everyone else was... Distracted. Athena smiled to herself.

" . .Die." Tali mumbled from her spot on the floor. Athena approached her carefully.

"Are you ok, Tali?" She spoke with concern in her voice but she couldn't wipe the grin off her face as her friend responded "I didn't know you could go through that many toxin filters in one night." the Quarian leaned her head back on the coffee table and closed her eyes. "Don't get me wrong. Great party, Athena. But... yeah."

Athena gave her friend a sympathetic pat and moved to the kitchen.

"Ugh. I could use a nice, cold floor to curl up on." Ash entered the kitchen just as she did, rubbing her head and squinting her eyes at the light.

"Aww. Rough night, LT.?" she grabbed a cup and got some water.

"You have known idea." Ash spoke slowly as she took a seat next to Garrus.

"Did we break anything last night?" the turian asked and Athena couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips as she shook her head in response.

Aside from those three, Miranda was leaning on the counter, while James seemed to be hard at work cooking.

He was cooking.

"I didn't know you can cook, James?" she asked, leaning back and taking a sip of her water.

He gave her a laugh. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Commander."

Maybe we should change that. The words lingered in the air between them. It was something that she would say but the question is should she say it?

He had made it pretty clear this morning.

Changing the topic, she turned to the others. "Where is everyone else?"

She could already feel the headache of the day coming on.

* * *

His head was still pounding. He wished he could go right back up into that apartment and go right back to bed. Shore leave was always too short in his opinion, especially this time. His thoughts flashed back to last night. Images of him and Athena and the feelings that came along with it. He shook his head clean as he stepped in to the elevator and head to the docks. He needed to stop feeling guilty. He needed to stop feeling anything. He wanted to forget. But he couldn't. Just like he couldn't forget the hurt that he had heard in her voice this morning.

She was Commander Shepard for god's sake. Savior of the citadel, Defeated the collector's. He knew the regs against him. He knew what they could lead to. Not only he would get in trouble but so would she and he just couldn't chance that. Not when the world needed her so much.

The elevator doors swished open and he stepped out. Most of the crew was already back on board. A few stayed behind to say goodbye to friends. So when he saw Athena standing there it surprised him. He knew she had been the first to go back leaving glyph to lock the apartment.

He slowed his pace a bit listening and watching. She hadn't noticed him until he leaned over the bar, mimicking her. They stood like that for a few minutes, stuck in their own thoughts.

"Guess its back time to get back to the fight, huh?" he turned to her and she let out a sigh before let her eyes flash to him. "At least we threw a hell of a party." she let out a laugh. "Probably the last one."

"Are you scared?" James didn't look at her, keeping his eyes on his own hands even as she looked at him with slight shock in her face. "Yes." she spoke the words with a straight face. "But someone's gotta do it." she gave him a weak smile.

He stared at his hands a moment longer as the thoughts coursed through his head. So much has happened in the last twenty four hours alone. But she was right. This right now. Everything that they do might be their last. And seeing that, something inside him clicked.

"Your right, Lola." he moved off the pole and walked a step toward her. "Whatever happens, Your Commander Shepard. You'll see this through." Leaning over, he whispered "And I'll be right there with you." Letting his hand fall off the railing, he left to the dock doors.

**A/N so I opted for the guilt part for alittle while as you guys can probably see Im sorry I just don't think James is stupid like in the game first off who wouldn't want commander shepard? Second he knows the world was ending so yeahh he came to his senses so let's see how this goes lol thanx to those who gave their opinions! It was greatly appreciated and I wish I could write all the names but its more than I thought it would be lol But you guys are all awesome! Hope you guys keeping reading till the end! R&R**


	7. The Night Before part 1

The Night Before Chapter 7

He could already feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He could feel his heart pumping through his chest. He didn't know why he was reacting like this. yes taking down Cerberus was big, but it was only one part of the whole pie. Soon they would be facing the reapers. Fighting side by side with everyone back on earth.

He remembered when they had left Vancouver, so many months ago. He had wanted so badly to stay there and fight along side his fellows. Hell, he still wanted to. but so much had changed for him just in the last few days. No. Who was he kidding. This change has been going on since he meet her. Since he met all of them. But it was her he feared for the most.

Athena was human just like the rest of them. She could die... Just like the rest of them. And what if she did? Could he really handle losing someone he cared for again. He had lost practically his entire team on Fehl Prime.

He hit the workbench in frustration, causing some of the tools to fall in a loud clang. "Shit." He bent down and began picking them up.

"You ok, James?" Steve strode over from the shuttle a look of worry on his face.

He put the tools back on the workbench and took a deep breath. "A lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?" James looked up at his friend, trying to say the words that had been on his mind but just as he was about to talk, Athena's voice rang through the intercoms.

"Ground team. Report for briefing." They had both looked up as her voice echoed through the shuttle bay.

"I guess that's me." He dropped the rest of the tools and moved from behind the workbench and headed toward the elevator.

"Vega!" He heard Steve call to him as made it to the doors. James just waved him off. "Stop worrying so much." He said as the doors closed. That's what they all needed to do.

Athena paced in front of them. The entire ground team had assembled on her command and now she had nothing to say. She had at first intended to thank them. For their loyalty, their trust. But now at this point it didn't seem like the right thing to do. She knew it would sound to much like her saying good bye.

She took a deep breathe. "It begins here." She stopped in front of them, staring into their faces. She could see the determination in their eyes, alien and human alike. They all had something to fight for. "The end begins here. Once we set foot on that cerberus base, there's no turning back. we've made it this far. we are this much closer to win this war." Her eyes shifted between the faces of her companions. "We have something we are fighting for. Our home worlds. Our family, friends." Her eyes shifted to James. "Loved ones. We need to protect them. And we will."

She felt a smile creep across her face. "I owe you all a lot." battles after battles. mission after mission. Most of her crew had been there since the beginning. Garrus, Tali, Joker, Ash. ANd the ones who haven't have helped her through hell and back. "I want no doubts." she straightened up and took a soldier's posture. "We will all survive this." A few heads nodded in response to her statement. " Is that understood?" she smiled as the words left her lips.

"Yes, ma'm" "Hell yeah." "You got it." so many different responses came to her at once. She shook her head in silence. "Go rest up. we got a couple of hours before we suit up."

The group dispersed with only a few people hanging back. Ash and EDI strode to her both their faces straight and hard. "We want to go with you." Ash said getting out right and to the point.

"Is it really such a good idea for you to tag along, EDI?"

"My knowledge of Cerberus systems maybe be of use to you, Shepard." the robot crossed her arms, almost mocking Shepard and her poise.

Athena took a deep breathe. "Are you both sure of this?"

Both women held her eyes as they answered yes.

"Fine."

"We won't let you down commander."

"I know, Lt." Athena sent them a smile before they left the room. She moved to gather her things, thoughts of what was to come. She had almost completely spaced when she heard the door open again. Turning, she saw James coming in.

"Your not taking me with you?"

Athena turned away from him and began collecting her briefings. She had originally wanted to take James but she couldn't. She didn't want to risk her feelings getting in the way of the mission. and with him there that might well be a possibility. She had already lost someone she loved once before, how could she even think about going through it again?

"No I'm not." she said turning to leave the room.

"Why not?" she could hear the anger in his voice but she chose to ignore it.

"My squad is my choice, LT. You respect it or get off my ship."

She weaved around him and left the room, leaving a stunned and angry Vega frozen.

**A/N I am not very fond of this chapter but i wanted something to fill in the time before we get to the lovely cutscene before the attack on cerberus. so let me know what you guys think and yes feed back is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
